I love you
by WeasleyWizardingWheezes12
Summary: I sobbed for hours beside your bedside, I held your lifeless hand and I cried, blaming myself, everyone else, and most of all God. How could He, who was supposed to be so great, take away something so dear away from me? How?


(A/N) This story was kinda spur of the moment. It's a one-shot by the way.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**I Love You**_

**By: Medha Gupta**

He sat beside the tombstone, crying thinking about the past four years of his life.

"When you said everything would be alright, I believed you, why did you lie? You told me that you would be fine. When you went into the hospital you gave me a hug, and a kiss. I was so scared for you. Then you went to the operation room.

I waited for hours, they told me that you were in labor, but the baby wasn't coming out. I was petrified, Dad was there, he held me close and we prayed to God for you. Soon, the nurse came and said that you needed a Cesarean Section done. I was confused, what happened? Were you okay? How about the baby? I asked so many questions, but all the nurse told me was that the baby was wrapped in the umbilical cord, and if they did a C-Section they could probably save the both of you. The doctors took you into the room, I was right there holding your hand comforting you. They put you on sleeping drugs and performed the surgery. During that tense time, members of the family came and went. Jesse came, so did Joey, they lost their usual spark, they were trying to assure me that everything would be okay, but I knew, something was wrong.

Then, a couple hours later the nurse came holding my baby, our baby. She was beautiful; she had your eyes, nose, mouth, heck she looked just like you. When she opened her eyes for the first time, I felt love like I never had before, I named her Cassandra. She looks just like you now. Then I asked about you.

The nurse led me to a room and told me that they couldn't stop the blood. You had lost too much blood and your heart couldn't make up for it, it couldn't pump enough blood. Right now they were keeping you alive, but barely. She then took the baby, gave it to dad, and then took me to see you.

You were lying down in a room. Your skin looked so white; there were extremely dark circles under your eyes. I couldn't believe that was you, the bright, lively girl that I once knew. I held your hand and I didn't want to let go. Once I had grasped it, I remembered everyday, from the day we had first met to today. We loved each other so much. I remembered our dates, kissing each other, telling you that I loved you. Soon I knew that I had to let go, you wouldn't want me to waste my life like this, you would want me to be strong. I needed to be strong for Cassandra, she needs a dad, and she needs me.

I looked at you for one last time and gave the signal for the doctor to unplug the machine. When he did, I saw you trying to hold on, take breaths of your own, but you couldn't. I could almost swear that I saw you look at me one last time and when you took your final breath, I broke down, I have never been so sad before. I sobbed for hours beside your bedside, I held your lifeless hand and I cried, blaming myself, everyone else, and most of all God. How could He, who was supposed to be so great, take away something so dear away from me? How? Dad had to drag me away from you, but I kissed your cold blue lips one last time.

When they put Cassandra in my arms I felt like you were there right beside me. I couldn't believe you were gone! You were actually gone! I brought Cassie up, she's four now. Can you believe it? She is so smart, she learned to read when she was two, and she can spell psychiatrist without looking! You would be proud. I love you so much I really do."

"Steve?" A voice called

"I'm over here." Steve answered. He had changed so much over the years, he had dark brown hair freckled with grey, and he had lost a lot of weight. Danny came up and saw Steve getting up from the ground and placing beautiful lilies in front of the stone, DJ's favorite flower. He looked up at Danny with his tear stained face.

"Sorry Dad, I just had to talk to DJ. I love her so much you know."

"Yeah, I do know, she was my daughter."

"I can't believe that it's been 4 years!" Steve said sobbing, "I mean it feels like and entire lifetime! Cassie keeps on asking about her, and how she died. I can't tell her without feeling her death all over again! What do I tell Cassie?"

"The truth," Danny said "She needs to know, I know EXACTLY how you feel."

"No you don't, nobody does."

"Yeah, I do, when I lost Pam, I felt like my heart was ripped in half and my life was torn into pieces."

"Oh yeah, sorry"

"You shouldn't be, I mean come on, DJ is in a much better place now, and she's with her mom. My Pam" Danny looked down at the ground.

"Dad, I know she's in a much better place but I need her, Cassie needs a mother, and I don't think that I could ever remarry."

"Nobody is asking you to."

"Yeah, I know."

"Come on, we need to go, Cassie wants to blow the candles out on her cake." Danny said laughing, "She's just like you; she wants the biggest cake piece."

Steve laughed, "I am so proud of her."

"She acts like you, but looks like DJ."

"Really, do you think so?"

"Oh, of course I do. Now come on Steve, she's getting hungry."

"I'll be right there, just wait I want to say good bye to her."

"Oh alright, I'll be in the car."

"Okay dad." Steve watched Danny walk over the hill, and then he turned around to the gravestone and said, "DJ, I love you, I love you more than anything, I feel you with me all the time, Deej, I love you." With that he turned around and walked to the car. If he listened closely then he could here the wind say back _I love you too Steve, I love you too._

_**The End**_

(A/N) How was it? Good, bad? REVIEW PLEASE. Flames are welcome, but not appreciated.

Luv ya!

Medha


End file.
